


To My Readers

by luckeyygirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other, as promised, just a note for you guys, not an actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckeyygirl/pseuds/luckeyygirl
Summary: My previously promised note to all of you.





	To My Readers

While I am generally not a person who makes excuses for herself, I feel like I should explain my prolonged absence from my fics and from writing in general. I'll try to refrain from being longwinded but if you're reading this at all I feel safe in thinking that you will actually care to know why I seemingly disappeared. 

Let me start by sending out a very heartfelt thank you to each and every one of you. Your comments and kudos and even just silently reading my work to contribute to the hit count means more than I could ever accurately express. I've been writing for quite a long time but never delved into fan fiction beyond reading it until clexa happened and took over my life. But once I started it turned into something that I enjoyed far more than I ever thought I would and that is in large part to the overwhelming responses I've gotten from all of you. 

My disappearance was not something that happened through a distinct choice of mine. I could just tell you that life got in the way but it was much more than that and I want to let you all know how sorry I am that my fics have gone on neglected for such a long time. When I published the final chapter of Girl Your Body's a Problem it was the last update anyone received for over a year. Due in part to the fact that I literally moved cross country the very next day. 

I grew up and lived in New York almost my whole life up until May of last year. The living situation there was no longer tenable-for reasons I could explain if anyone truly cared to know but I'm trying to keep this brief remember?-and I was forced into a decision between New Jersey and Colorado. I had previously tried New Jersey but it did not change enough of my situation to truly be beneficial. So I chose Colorado. Four days in a moving truck with one of my best friends later-I started a new chapter of my life. It was not easy and it was super stressful but it was something that needed to be done. 

After settling in-which took longer than one might think largely because I had never had any plans to move to this part of the country (or to move in with my parents at the age of 28)-I went back to work. Adjusting to the new situation I was in was not something that came easily. Then I found myself working 40 hours a week and 40 hours of manual labor is more exhausting than most imagine it would be. And truthfully I was unhappy for my first several months in Colorado. Add that to an exhausting work schedule and there isn't much room for inspiration when it comes to writing. 

I tried on numerous occasions to get back into the swing of things but just could not climb the hurdle of writers block that I found myself behind. That struggle just made it that much harder-because any writer will tell you that forcing anything is never a good plan. So I found myself in this circle of being without inspiration and then trying to force myself to write which in turn just made the writers block worse. It was not any more fun for me than it was for all of you to wonder why I had disappeared and seemingly abandoned my fics. It was never my intention to do so or to make anyone feel like I had. 

Life got in the way as they say and I couldn't find a balance for myself. BUT-as you can see if you've read the newest update to Pancakes and Perks-I am slowly finding my way back. I was recently promoted and while I'm still very much working full time-it is in a new position and as a manager, so it's a different level of stress and less physical exhaustion. Hopefully this will only mean good things going forward and I will not lose the spark I found one day driving to work listening to Luke Bryan. 

Like I said in my note on Play It Again-I cannot promise timely updates or that I won't struggle with this in the future. But I am hoping just as much as you are that this new balance sticks around and I find myself ready willing and able to devote my time to updating my other fics. I've missed them more than I could tell you to be honest and I cross my fingers that even if I am not as prolific as I was with the updates to Your Body-that I will be able to continue to work on them and give all of you the new material you've been searching for for so long now. 

Again I thank all of you for taking the time to read my fic-and this note-and dropping comments and/or kudos to encourage me. I'm more than willing to answer any questions anyone might have-just reach out to me here or on my tumblr-pretty sure that's linked in at least one of my fics. I appreciate all of you from the bottom of my heart and hope you stick around to find out what happens going forward with my other incomplete fics. 

Much love,  
Shannon


End file.
